The ACoOatRotW
by IamMai123
Summary: Finn has been consumed by the dark side. Can anyone help him? Or will he be controlled by Me-Mow forever?
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Adventure Time. Special thanks to Lizzyleefree for pointing out the errors. You're epic! But some of the stuff just _had_ to stay. :3)

Finn, at the time, was sleeping. A while back, well, yesterday, Finn stopped wearing his hat when he slept. It kind of made him uncomfortable, but he soon got over it.

Jake was cooking beans for breakfast. Finn could smell it. And it smelled good. VERY good. He woke up to the smell and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hey Jake"  
Jake's response was rather unjoyful "Hey dude, what time is it?"

"Breakfast time!" Finn said happily.

"No... seriously dude. It's lunch time, almost 12:30"

"Oh.. Sorry man" Finn said sadly

"Yeah"

Jake set the plate of beans in front of Finn. They looked way better than they smelled. He could already taste them. The delicious taste of juicy, squishy beans.

Finn heard a quiet scream... Coming from his beans?

"What?" Finn said "Are these scream beans? You know I can't have those anymore!"

"Nah, I don't know what that is"

Finn decided to just ignore it. He lifted up the spoon and slowly brought the beans to his mouth to take his first bite, remembering to blow on it to cool it down. He lifted up his spoon for a second time, this time with a little lump in the beans. There was the thing screaming! It was a cat. A small one. And it was covered in beans.

"EEE! It burns!" The little cat yelled. Finn recognized the voice as Me-Mow's.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" Jake became afraid the moment he heard himself say that.

Me-Mow jumped into Finn's shirt. She burned him.

"Owww!" Finn whined "You're so hot" Me-Mow did not know how to respond to that, even though it was pretty obvious what he meant.

"Listen to me, or I will.. stab your stomach!" She yelled. Finn nodded and obeyed.

"You are going to help me kill somebody, or I will kill you!" Finn nodded again, feeling guilty about listening to a little cat.

"Follow me" She whispered

Finn turned around to take one last glance at Jake, who was hiding under a table, terrified. He nodded at his brother. Finn left with Me-Mow

"We are going to kill Slime Princess, got that?"

"Yes" Finn said nervously. He decided against fighting Me-Mow because of no breakfast (bad reason I know). They approached the Slime Kingdom and began walking into the castle. As they walked towards the Princess's door- about 2 yards away, they made very quiet creeking sounds. Finn's face was filled with shame, anger, and fear combined. Finn stopped when he got to the Princess's room. He did not want to go in. Not one bit.

"Well, open the door!" Me-Mow was eager. Finn listened to her, still fearful. He saw Slime Princess sleeping. She actually looked... pretty.

The whole room, to Finn's surprise, was not made of slime. It was just an ordinary Princess bedroom, like the ones you see in movies. Although it had more than normal green.

"Kill her!" Me-Mow whispered loudly, but quiet enough to where she wouldn't awaken.

"Uhhhhh" Finn was holding a sword about Slime Princess's small green body, his hands shaking. He did NOT want to do this, killing a princess is wrong... And he can't do wrong. It's against his code of honor! He moved the sword. "I can't do it"

Me-Mow knew this would happen. She had to do this the hard way. Fake tears began to stream down her face, and she shook.

"B-but... If I don't pass this assassination test, I will have to live on the streets... Asking people for money" She sighed. "I don't think I would survive on the streets. They will step on me if I don't pass this test. You wouldn't want that, hero. Would you?"

Finn closed his eyes. He had to do this, he didn't want the little kitten to die! Imagine seeing a kitten on the street get stepped on or ran over by a car. He pulled the sword down towards the princess. Reluctantly, he cut he princess clean in half. Green goo came out of her body. But, Finn was not crying. He only cried when people he LOVED died. And he didn't actually love Slime Princess. Still, he was incredibly disappointed in himself. Not just for killing a princess, which you know is against his code of honor, but for listening to a cat. What will his friends say? What will Jake say?

"YESSSS!" Me-Mow said happily "The council will finally accept me now!" Finn was gone by then.

Finn walked back to the tree fort. But he actually wanted to go and hide in a hole and die. He could never be a true hero anymore, since he killed someone so innocent. Surprisingly, Finn didn't run into anything bad. Nothing was going on. He wondered why.

He arrived at the tree fort. He shouldn't have came back. Of course, he didn't think about that.

"Hey dude, how'd it go?" Jake asked when he saw Finn.

"I killed Slime Princess"

"...What?"

Finn will forever regret saying that. "I killed Slime Princess"

Finn left. Unsure of where to go next, he headed towards Marceline's cave. maybe she would understand. After all, she had been alive for more than 1000 years. She didn't understand, and ended up kicking him out of her cave. Next, he went to Princess Bubblegum's palace, yeah... She kicked him out. Finn didn't exactly know where Lumpy Space Princess lived, so she was off the list. Not that he was going to go see her anyway. That left him with one choice. Go back to Me-Mow.

"What are you doing here?" Me-Mow said as he walked through the doors of her hiding place.

"I have come" Finn frowned "to join you"

"Why?" Me-Mow asked "This is impossible!"

"I can't do anything now that everyone hates me"

"OKAY! Muahahahaha!"

Finn felt bad about all of this. One day, he was fighting to save princesses... the next to kill them. Actually, he wondered if PB, Marceline, and Jake were really his friends. If they were, they would here what he had to say. They wouldn't kick him out!

"I guess you have to meet the co-leader of the ACoOatRotW, then. Oh, and that stands for Assassination Council of Ooo and the Rest of the World" Me-Mow said.

"Lets go then"

100 miles later

"This is a really big building... How did you manage to hide it?" Finn asked

"Long story, we are underground"

Knock. Knock knock. Knock knock knock. That was Me-Mow knocking on the co-leader's door. Knock knock knock. Knock knock. Knock. That was him answering. Knock knock. Knock knock knock. Knock. That was Me-Mow replying again. The door opened.

Finn was amazed at what he saw. It looked like Lady Rainicorn, but it wasn't her. This Rainicorn was male, though he looked to be about the same age as her. He didn't want to ask later, so he said "You, erm, kinda look like someone I know..."

The Rainicorn didn't know what to say. "Who" he asked.

"Her name is Lady Rainicorn"

(You know how Lady Rainicorn speaks Korean? Well, I am using Kannada for Lord Rainicorn! All translations from Google Translate. I know no languages other than English and Portuguese)

"LADY RAINICORN! ಆ ಈಡಿಯಟ್ ನನ್ನ ಹೃದಯ ಕದ್ದ! ಉಂಡೆ ಆ ಸ್ಟುಪಿಡ್ ಪೀಸ್!" He said.

Me-Mow stepped back cautiously. Finn had a crazy look on his face. Not an idea, a scared-ish look.

"Uh... What happened?" Finn asked

"ದಟ್ ಸ್ಟುಪಿಡ್ ಥಿಂಗ್ ನನ್ನ ಬಳಸಿ ನಂತರ ನನ್ನ ಬಲಕ್ಕೆ!"

"Ahem. Anyway, what do you need Me-Mow?" He asked.

"After helping kill Slime Princess, he decided he wants to join the AC"

"Sure. He wont have to take the test since he helped you kill that slime thing" He did some sort of dance and clapped in front of Finn "First, you will have to make promises"

"Okay" Finn said

"Promise that you will help nobody but the members of the ACoOatRotW"

"I promise"

"Promise that you will always support us"

"I promise"

"And no matter what promise that you will tell nobody of the AC"

"I promise"

"Are you sure you want to do this? There is no turning back"

"I am sure"

"Okay..." He clapped in front of Finn's face one last time. Finn's eyes turned a redish-pink color. His skin turned slightly darker.

"Now, I will assign you to your new assignment, Me-Mow. You must, with... Whatever his name is... Attack Lady Rainicorn. But don't kill her."

"Yes, Lord" And they left.

2 days later, Candy Kingdom

"Hey Lady, it kind of feels weird not having Finn around anymore" Jake said

"(Korean) Well, why is that?" Lady Rainicorn asked

"I don't get to adventure as much as before, and I don't see him in the mornings anymore." Jake complained.

"(Korean) Why don't you find him and apologize?" She suggested.

"I'll wait until I see him"

"(Korean) If you say so"

Knock Knock Knock. Jake answered the door. It was Finn. Me-Mow was on his shoulder.

"Hey dude! I gotta as-" Jake started, but Finn started to attack Lady Rainicorn. Which made him jump into action.

"DUDE!" Jake yelled as he bagan to attack Finn back. This was now a 2 on 2.

Finn charged towards Lady Rainicorn, ignoring Jake. He was ready. And she was ready, too. Finn attempted to stab her rainbow-y body, but she blocked it with her horn thingie.

'This is going to take a while' Me-Mow thought

The battle resulted in nobody winning. I am bad at fight scenes.

"What happened to you, dude?" Jake asked when Finn was about to leave.

"I found what my life was meant for" Finn said over dramatically.

"You just attacked my girlfriend!" Jake said, loud enough for the whole Candy Kingdom to hear, but everyone was asleep.

"Seriously, man. Why are you doing this"

"Everybody hates me now. Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, you, and even BMO! Nobody bothered to listen to what I had to say" Finn closed his eyes "We will never be brothers, let alone friends"

"Finn! We grew up together. We are brothers. Can't we just be friends man?"

"Sorry, dude. But now that every person I like has turned against me, I just... can't"

"We didn't turn against you, you turned against us"

"I'm sorry... Goodbye Jake"

And with that, Finn left.

"Wait Finn!" Jake chased after him. But Finn was out of sight, nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry... Short chapter... Got grounded from literally everything... For those who like this.

* * *

The candy people began worrying. They haven't seen their heroes lately, That is because Princess Bubblegum never told them what happened, by fear that they would explode.

"One family of candy's conversation went somewhat like this."

Child: "Mommy, where is the boy with the hat?"

Mother: "I don't know. Maybe he is on a vacation! We don't have to worry about it. Our Princess will help us."

Child: "But..."

Mother: "Don't worry"

The child cried in her mother's arms. That is how they are reacting.

Another conversation went like this.

Child: "I'm hungry!"

Mother: "We have no more food"

Child: "Why?"

Sister: "We can't afford to eat a lot. Nobody is helping us anymore. A thief keeps stealing from us"

Child: "Why can't we just ask Finn?"

Sister: "He... I don't know. Where is Finn?"

KNOCK. The Mother opened her door. A large basket of fruit and vegetables were sitting by her feet.

They all smiled.

Child: "Thank you Finn"

That was a lucky family. Nobody knows where the basket came from. Princess Bubblegum has been treating her citizens badly recently. She didn't realize she was, but she was. One family decided to ask. They were not answered.

Isn't it weird to think that Finn and Jake were no longer friends? One minute, they were friends, later, they were not.

Meanwhile, Lady Rainicorn was in extremely poor condition. Her body no longer looked like a rainbow. It was darkened into a gray-ish color. Not exactly like a Monochromicorn, as they were black. Jake had be taking care of her, although she was not getting well at all.

Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and BMO were the only ones left. The only problem is that candy people are weak. They are meant to be eaten, not to fight. Like BMO will be any help.

"We need another plan" the Princess said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have one!" BMO cried as he jumped up with joy, raising his hand like a small child. "Lets cut off his food supply." And so they did.

Marceline thought that they would help, but she ended up doing most of the work. She failed miserable, and BMO ended up with broken wires. What a good time. They had snuck in the AC at night to do so. Sadly, Me-Mow was awake, and she noticed them. They fled before further damage could occur.

More sadly, Princess Bubblegum could no longer help. That was because she had to repair BMO, but she really didn't help much anyway. Like I said, she cannot fight.

Marceline was now on her own. Because of the chance that Finn might have a stake with garlic or something like that, she would need some help. Who could she go to? Who is even a villain? Hmm. Adventure Time really needs more of those.

So, she is stuck with the Ice King's help. Even though he is not much of a villain. But they have never actually met. Have then? No. Not unless I missed an episode. If I did, tell me which.

And so, she began walking to the Ice King's castle. She passed by a lot of things. Some being goblins, lost candy people, mushrooms, and of course, no humans.

Marceline, believe it or not, loves humans. Her best friend was a human. Well, until she was murdered, that is. Man, Marceline really missed those little mortals!

Marceline continued to walk. It was a long walk, but eventually, she made it. The Ice Kingdom was warmer than she thought it would be. It being.

Knock.

"WHO'S THERE?" the Ice King yelled, looking through a peephole he recently installed.

"Me." Marceline said.

"Who is _me_?" he grinned.

"I'm Maaaarrrceeeeeliineeeee!" she opened her mouth, shoving her bloodthirsty fangs in the peephole.

The Ice King stepped back in fear. "Okay, what do you want?"

Marceline laughed "Finn to be dead"

"WHAT? No! Finn is my friend!"

"Not anymore" Marceline explained to him what had happened. But it took a while. Well, not really.

"...Okay, I'll help you. What do you want me to do" the Ice King asked.

"I want you" she said "to kill Finn"

"Okay missy, I'm not killing Finn. Why don't you do it? Can't we just throw him in a prison or something?"

"No."

A While Later

Marceline had walked all the way to Princess Bubblegum's castle. Took a while. A long, cold walk. Then she realized she just flown to the castle! She mentally facepalmed.

Well, it was kinda fair because the Ice King had also walked. Maybe Marceline just didn't know he could fly. Either way, they hated it. Both of them. They finally reached the Princess's castle. After painful... long... hard walking.

"Bonnie, are you home?" Marceline yelled. She knew the Ice King wouldn't try to capture the princess, or at least, not when she was around.

The Princess walked to the entrance of the castle, where Marceline was surprisingly able to pass the candy guards. She is usually not allowed to pass. The Ice King made it all the more weird. '_Maybe those guards are fake' _Marceline thought _'Why else?'_

__"EEE! Ice King!" Marceline frowned.

"Bonnie, he is going to help us kill Finn" she said

"Oh... um, okay. Is there a plan?"

"Well...No"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And so they walked in silence. Although Marceline was smart enough to remember to fly this time. The Ice King payed no attention and continued to walk. Obviously, he wasn't to happy about having to kill Finn. After all, he made attempting to capture princesses fun! A challenge. But of course, he had no choice. He knows how unaware he is of Marceline's true power. Which is odd, because he has never seen her in action.

They arrived at the ACoOatRotW. Guess what time it was. (If you are thinking Adventure Time, then you're wrong.) It was 5:28 PM! And it was getting pretty dark. What I mean is there was about to be a storm.

* * *

If you actually like this story, I'm sorry for the extra long delay and short chapter.

What's the point of the silly disclaimers? Obviously we don't own Adventure Time!


End file.
